In general, a vehicle has outside mirrors mounted on both sides of a front panel thereof for the purposes of helping the driver see areas behind and to the left/right sides of the vehicle while driving.
Such outside mirrors may be disposed toward the rear of the vehicle such that the mirrors reflect the rear of the vehicle.
In recent years, outside mirrors that can display information informing the presence of obstacles around the vehicle while interlocking with a side obstacle warning system (SOWS), a blind spot detection (BSD) system, and the like, have been developed. Such outside mirrors may be provided with LEDs for displaying the information.
A LED-type outside mirror merely informs the presence or absence of obstacles through a simple operation of LED ON/OFF, but does not display information that assists the driver in maintaining a lane while driving on a rainy day or at night.
The disclosure of this section is to provide background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.